Warslave
A selectively bred slave with intention to be sold for military or security use, most commonly found in Tarun. Current warslaves history spans for centuries and it is not clear when selective breeding started. Due difficulty of making them and their effectiveness warslaves are extremely expensive and in some places became symbol of wealth. They are generally 2.2m+ high, are extremely developed musculoskeletaly and show extreme obedience. Though warslaves show comparatively show lifespan very rarely going beyond 40, usually dying from heart failure or other health issue. Warslaves are risen and sold by "slave farmers". Slave farms usually resemble small towns, since to stay financially viable they need to sell around 100-1000 warslaves each year, given period of their growth, breeders, trainers, protection and service personnel needed those farms have thousands of people living in them. Female warslaves are valued much less and are used as either breeders or labor slaves. Raising and training Since early childhood special methodology training begins for young warslaves. They aren't being trained physically much yet, but more mentally molded into more obedient servants. Methods used are varied depending on a slave farm. Once in their teens warslaves start their physical preparation until are sold. Usually "ripe age" is around 18-20 when majority is sold. Warslaves are normally trained standard techniques or warfare and personal protection, but majority of generals strongly suggest to retrain warslaves after purchase, thankfully this process is pretty fast and efficient. Warslaves are trained to ignore hunger, pain, all kinds of bodily urges and even self-preservation instinct. And being foreign to concept of freedom they virtually never rebel even if mistreated. Soulbound warslaves A special type of warslaves. Their physical training remains identical, but their mental preparation is different. Warslave is taught to be given true master only once in their life time, and will accept commands only from their master. Due their mental preparation their master cannot order them to obey a new master, making them permanent to intial one. This method is not very popular due practical reasons, but is sold for extra payment. Souldbound were developed after purchases of warslaves for personal security became popular, so some wealthy customer requested inability of warslaves to change owner, fearing treachery or gifted warslave being sold off. Downsides besides obvious ones are that souldbound warslaves express extreme stress when separated from master for long period of time. A day of separation should be fine, but prolonged periods of time likely will put even more pressure on already heavily loaded heart, often leading to death. Origins It is often speculated warslaves are related to ogres, which is completely denied by all slave farmers. The main reason ogre bloodlines were intentionally avoided is due their unruly behavior, which even with early attempts to selectively bred ogre slaves had very little success. Due this reason ogre slaves overall are extremely rare, due they tend to rebel and same for Zahra. So only templates left were elves, humand and sauria. Due initial warslave farmers were in kin kingdoms, human and elves were chosen due abundance of specimen. Early slave farmers even used volunteer physically developed kin to inseminate slaves for payment. Warslaves currently resemble humans more than elves due their ear shape, but their ancestry is definitely a mixed bloodline.